Beneath the lies
by becky5sos
Summary: Hiya, this is my dramatic story about Luke Hemmings and a girl called Nicola. I have written most of it, just need to publish it. Comment if you have to say anything, ENJOY 3


Hiya, this is my dramatic story about Luke Hemmings and a girl called Nicola. I have written most of it, just need to publish it. Comment if you have to say anything, ENJOY 3

Chapter 1-

I still can't believe it Haz, Becky and I are in Austrailia! We finally made it! After years of waiting for Becky to finally graduate, I'm actually going to The University of Sydney. I know she has moved with me, but I hope i make some mates, not that I'll understand a word they're saying, but I'll take a shot ;).

I miss you sooo much

See you soon, Love you x

Nicky x

Not taking her eyes off the address on the front of the envelope, Nicola got up from here desk and walked outside to the postbox direcctly opposite her apartment.

"Hurry up Nicky, for God's sake just post it and get in the car!" Becky screamed from the inside of her turquise MINI parked awfully on the curb. She jumped in soon after and looked Becky up and down before shutting the door.

"Well don't you look fancy eh?!"

"Well Ash has been calling me all morning so if he wants to go out, I can't stay in meh onesie. And if you would have been ready earlier, you wouldn't be late for uni and i wouldn't be late for ash".

The convosation died as Becky took a sharp turn left, and a sharp turn right and another sharp turn after another.

"We're gonna be dead by the time you get to him"

"Shut up nicky anyway I need to drop you here, you can walk two streets , right?"

She forced her feet both on the break causing the car the bouce forward and back with the force. Nicola grabbed onto the handle and took short breaths in and out as quick as she could.

"I'm late already and..."

"...GREAT, GET OUT THEN". Becky interrupted.

She dived over to nicola's side of the car and pushed the door open and nicola with it.

"Bye then." She whispered to herself wilst Becky sped off.

'The University Of Sydney'

'Sidere mens eadenn mutato'

Read the massive, pround plack placed right on top of the reception enterance. She walked in, tiptoeing across to a smiley receptionist at the first desk. She gave Nicola a red striped tie that wasnt 'compulsory' to wear and a folder including a map of the university and a timetable with 'Nicola Bush' hand written in blue ink in the top right corner. She took out the map and scanned her first lessons for the day. First lesson started at 9:10 for Art History and it was already 9:12.

Nicola sprinted to the elected spot for the Art history session. She burst through the door. There sat around 30 eager 18-20 year olds sat in small tables of two squeezed into a 11 by 11 meter room. Out of breath, she tryed to push out her words.

"Ms?" Came the words from the professor standing at the front of the class.

"Ms?" Asked the man yet again, but this time in a much louder tone.

"Oh yeah, Sorry I'm late Sir. It's my first day and got a bit lost."

"It's ok. It always happens on first days. Take a seat wherever there is one."

She examined everybody in the room, looking for a seat.

"So as I was saying, Art History is a massive influence in culture these days." His attention changed to Nicola.

"Ms, are you having trouble finding somewhere to sit?"

Nicola was placed in the middle of the room holding her folder and pens in her arms as tight as possible. A tiny noise came from the far end of the classroom.

"I have a spare seat sir".

Everybodys turned to face this voice, including Nicola. He was stunning. Nicola was frozen with her jaw fully dropped. The boy had sandy blonde hair, chizzled as hell and had a smile that you could see form miles.

"Ms, go and sit by Luke"

She shyly moved, step by step, closer to this boy. He was looking back as all of the classes attention was on him and her. NIcola looked him up and down from eyes to legs, examining every last detail. As she reached to the chair she was stopped by a hand stabbing her in the stomach.

"Hey, I'm Luke... Hemmings. Luke Hemmings"

Nicola took the gesture and shook the hand. She pulled her chair out, slammed her books onto the desk and sat down. She turned to smile at Luke, but he was already showing his dimples.

"I'm Nicola Bush, but my friends call me Nicky." She smiled back and even if she didnt know it, this was the start of it all.

Chapter 2-

Nicola and Luke spoke for the whole session without stopping to work or listen. She told him about Becky and how shes 20 and nicola is only 18. Also how Becky's dating a guy called Ashton and how they have been dating for 3 years full on. Luke said he is in a band called '5 seconds of summer' with 2 other lads and how 'shit' they are.

"Thanks..." Nicky said, after laughing, under her breath.

"For what?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"I thought it would take me ages to fit in but here we are, 11 in the morning and i have a mate already!" Luke grinned and pulled away as soon as they made eye contact. Luke started to rip a bit of paper off his notes and wrote down a number.

"Call me?" Luke whispered as the class was dismissed and he sprinted out of the room.

"...and we just talked the whole session about our lives and how his father left him when he was 4 and and how he's in a band"

"Ok shut up now, i need to got to the ash's pool party. Wait, you wanna come?"

"Na, I'm good thanks. Don't feel like getting drunk tonight. Besides i have nothing to wear." Becky ran into nicky's room and grabbed the first thing she saw.

"Meet me downstairs in 5."

"Whooaaaa. This is a sick house" Nicky shouted as they walked through the front door.

"Hey babe, how's it going? Follow me." Ashton grabbed Becky by the arm and went her to introduce her to all his mates and left nicky surrounded by drunk 20 year olds hitting on her.

"Heyyyy babe, wanna dance?..."

"...no shes mine!" shouted some american brunettes fighting infront of her.

"Fuck off, I'm not any of yours" Nicky made herself clear and she pushed her way through the winoes and the speakers to fresh air outside.

She stood next to a sun bed coated in yellow puke.

"Ohhh so you must be the girl Luke won't shut up about eh?!" Said a sweet austrailian voice from behind her. She turned around to see two guys. One with cadyfloss coloured hair and the other with spikey, sky black hair.

"Ummm, I guess so... I'm Nicky"

"Ohh so he is telling the truth. You are stunning" The pink hair one complimented.

"Tah. So who is who?"

"Candyfloss over here is Michael and the hot one is Cal" Calum attempted to wink but kind of turned into a squint.

"Is Luke here?" She asked, not really knowing which one to talk too.

"Yeah hes inside, give's a min" Michael sprinted off into the distence with cal close behind.

Nicola went to the next best sun bed coated in beer instead of puke this time. It was facing forward into the far down sun set, right infront of the clear aqua pool. She suddenly heard a girlish scream coming towards her.

"Hey babe, wanna dip?!" Laughed a familier voice coming from behind, heading towards her. He suddennly grabbed her stomach off the bed and shuved her over his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in the pool yet Nicky!" Luke laughed as she was tipping too far off his back.

"OI! what'd mean! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Na sorry hun you're coming in with me"

Luke passed her around from michael to cal, to cal to michael and ended up with calum holding her legs and luke holding her hands. They were swinging her back and forth counting from 1 to 3 and then SPLASH. She was in the water and reached her head out to the surface ASAP.

"Hey, I thought you were coming in with me?" She demanded before calum pushed him in anyway.

Luke swam towards her and picked her up and placed her over his shoulder for the second time. He threw her across the pool and splashed her as she was diving. Michael and Calum had gone inside for another drink so they were outside alone.

Nicky was laughing as she was trying to catch her breath. Luke wiped his face with his t-shirt to hid his smile. He swam towards her.

"So which way is this gonna go?" He asked, turning the mood serious.

"What'd you mean?"

Silence. Luke smiled again trying not to make eye contact.

"Are we gonna be mates or... you know?" Luke finally made eye contact. He has the most destinctive brown eyes.

Luke lent in and held her tight.

"...I can't do this. I'm so sorry"

Nicky rushed to the edge of the pool and yanked herself out

"Wait.. NICKY!"

luke tryed to catch her but she ran inside, dripping wet. It was so packed. People everywhere.

"Becky!" She shouted and screamed until she saw ashton.

"Ash, Ash!" She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of his friend circle.

"G'Day babe, havent seen you in ages!"

"Yeah thats great ash, where's Becky?" Ashton hugged her tight and took her to becky who was talking to some of her old friends of ashtons.

"Becky, we need to go. NOW."

"No, I'm fine thanks" Becky carried on talking.

"Oh my God!" She pinched Becky's arm and pulled her top out of the house.

A thousand thoughts ran through Nicky's head.

Do you like him?

Why does he like you?

Does this mean you can't be friends?

and the worse... What about Harry...?

They got into the car and Nicky burst out into tears. She told Becky about what happned, and even though they didn't kiss, she feels like shes cheated on Harry.

"Break up with harry.."

Silence.

"What do you mean break up with harry I CAN'T DO THAT!" The car pulled outside of the flat. Becky got out and went inside whilst nicky stayed in the car to think.

Her phone buzzed. It read 1 new message from Luke :).

'I'm so embaressed, I'm so sorry :L3'

She got out of the car, ran upstairs and went straight to bed.

'Don't worry, i think I'm more embarressed than you are... i mean, i wanted to kiss you.' she acidentaly sent it without finishing her sentence. As she was typing he replied

'Meet me?' Nicky hessitated. She was about to reply saying about how she didnt tell him about Harry and that she can't break up with Harry. This changed everything.

'Ok, where?x' She started to panik and shuved her phone under her pillow and left it there till she woke up. She was drifting off until her pillow vibrates.

'At the old coffee house on Brackley '

'Yeah sure, be 10 xo' Sent a sudden reply.

Nicola snuck out off the apartment without waking the dead, grabbed her keys and went to meet luke. She started runnind round from street to street, not really sure where brackley street is. She turned the corner and there is was. Not the coffee housrbut a dusty sign reading 'Brackley street'

"This has to be the place" Nicky mumbled as she pondered down the dark, glumy, abandoned street. Her phone buzzed.

'I see you. Come in". It read. This was even more confusing. No way in hell is there anything remotly close to a public place down here.

Staring at her phoneshe heard shouting. Not beieng able to make out where or what was said. Nicky clunge her handbag and her phone closer to her chest. A deep breath in and out was the only sound reflecting off the walls after the shouts. Suddenly, something was beside her. Pulled her in from the backand held her tight agaist them. Everything dropped onto the old, concrate floor making a bang nobody could miss hear. She tripped onto the floor as a body all in black held her up and covered her face with their hand.


End file.
